Be Mine
by ankii93
Summary: This is the ending to "To be with you." Rae has now lived in London a few years. The gang has been busy, so she hasn't seen them in a long time. But then one day, Finn shows up..


Rae lied on the grass and suddenly Finn lied down next to her, with his legs over hers.  
"Rae? Rae, what are you thinking about?" Finn asked.  
"I'm thinking how I'm going to tell ya that you smell of BO."  
He laughed and said, "I'm sure you'll find somethin' to say." Rae looked at him with a grin. "Listen, Rae… Would you want to go for a walk with my tomorrow? Y'know, before meeting the gang for the rave and all."  
"Alright," said Rae. She smiled as she turned to face the gang, who were all enjoying a beer in the nice weather. Chloe waved for Rae to come over to her, but Rae was too comfortable with Finn's legs over hers and his body so close to hers. Rae smiled and shook her head at Chloe. Chloe seemed annoyed at Rae, but it didn't matter.  
Rae got up and looked at Finn. "See ya tomorrow? I have to go get home, my mum's waitin' for me. I have to try on dresses for the wedding."  
"Sure. I'll pick ya up at eleven."

Rae woke up, disturbed by her flash-back dream. She wanted Finn to be lying next to her when she woke up, but he never did. She fell asleep soon after, she just grabbed a glass of water and went back to bed.

"Rae! There's a handsome fella at the door, sayin' he's here to pick ya up!"  
_Shit! Shit! I'm not dressed yet, what should I do? He's so fit and I definitely am not.  
_"Yes, Mum! I'll be down in a minute!" Rae put on a Ramones t-shirt and a pair of jeans.  
"Hiya, Rae," Finn said and smiled. "You ready to go?"  
"Yeah, Finn. Let's go," she smiled. Finn grinned at her as she closed the door behind her.  
"This will be a good, day. Can't you feel it, Rae?"  
_I'm with you, of course I can feel it! My loins are screaming already and you haven't even touched me! Oh, please touch me. Brush your hand through my hair, stroke my cheek, touch my bum – anything – just touch me!_  
"Well, it's off to a good start, isn't it?" she said. Finn laughed and nudged her.  
"Yeah, Rae, you're right."  
"So, Finn... Where are we going?"  
"Does it matter where we're going?"  
"Let's go," Rae said. Finn took hold of her hand. Rae felt her heart skip a beat, and she grinned. They reached the park and sat down on the first bench away from everyone. Finn put his arm around Rae and she leaned in against him. "Finn? How do you imagine your future?" Rae asked.  
He sighed and said, "Well, I wanna be on the radio, hosting my own show. Maybe with you by my side, it'd be no bad music, y'know? We'd have all good songs and we'd have so much fun."  
"Yeah, it sound amazing!" Rae said with a grin.  
"Look at me, Rae," he said and she turned his face towards his. He leaned in and kissed her. Rae felt her whole body explode. She felt a shiver of feelings down her spine. "I know I want you to be a part of it. Of the future – my future."  
_What did he just say? Did I hear correctly? Fuck! Will I be well enough to be in his future at all?  
_Rae leaned in and kissed him. She didn't know how she'd managed to do it, but her lips were firmly pressed against his.

She woke up right as their lips met. She thought she'd dreamed everything that had happened in the past couple of years, but she'd just dreamed about the day with Finn again. Here's the truth; the day at the park happened three years ago. The surprise visit from Chloe was a little more than three years and four months ago. The gang had called her and checked up on her, but they were busy doing their own things, so they didn't meet up.  
She tossed herself off the bed and got dressed. She had planned the day already. She was going to play rad tunes on her show and then she'd move on to the record store to buy the latest album from Oasis she wanted. And then she'd lie down on her bed and stay there until tomorrow.  
She arrived at work, ready to rock the morning for everyone listening. She started off by playing a song by "The Smiths". "This morning's been a bit rough for me, that's why I chose that song. I hope you guys have a great morning and enjoy this next song here, by Oasis," she said. The day went on just as she'd planned. She got home and fell asleep on her bed, listening to the album she'd just bought.  
She had the next day off and she had no plans at all. Rae decided to go into town and go shopping. She went to her favorite places, but somehow she ended up at Oxford Street, and she grabbed a bite to eat at a café. She sat down at a table near the back wall and she took up her diary to write down a few thoughts. She looked up a couple of minutes later and she thought she saw Finn sitting by the window. Rae rubbed her eyes and he was still sitting there. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the Café, unable to think of anything else to do. She slid down against the wall and hid underneath the windowsill. She buried her head in her hands.  
"Rae? Is that you?" she heard Finn say. She looked up and saw those big, beautiful eyes looking carefully down at her.  
"Finn!"  
"I had actually planned for us to meet up and all, but this isn't how I planned it!" he drew a hand through his hair and looked away. "When's your next day off, girl?"  
"This Friday."  
"We'll meet on Friday. In Regent's Park, by the lake. I'll be waiting for you." Finn walked off, turning his back towards Rae. Rae looked after him, but lost him a little down the road.  
_So this is it, then? I haven't seen the Sex Wizard in a few months and he just decides that seein' me like this isn't right?  
_Rae couldn't believe how fast time went by when she had something to look forward to. Friday came faster than she'd expected. Work seemed boring and she didn't enjoy music anymore. She kept thinking of Finn and his eyes and how he'd looked at her when he saw her. But she also thought of the last time they'd been together, in the park. How he'd told her she was a part of his future. Weirdly enough, she hadn't seen him since then. Until now.

Rae woke up Friday morning, feeling nervous and scared. She didn't really know what for. It was just Finn. _Just Finn, what a weird thought_, seeing that h_e is everything that I want._ She walked around the house, trying to get a hold of her nerves.  
"I'm goin' out," Rae told her mother.  
"Sure, Rae. Just make sure you're not late. We need to clean up around here and you have to help." Rae walked out the door, ignoring her mum.  
She sat down at the underground station and waited for her train, but it didn't show up, there was some kind of problem at an earlier stop. Rae had to take the bus. Fortunately, the bus ride didn't take much time and she was at the park round twelve thirty. She walked towards the bridge where she was going to meet Finn, but she felt anxious, so she walked slowly when she began to get closer to it. Then she saw him. He stood there, smoking a cigarette, wearing his leather jacket. She tried to hide her face, but she failed, so she smiled at him. And he smiled back, shining brighter than she could remember.  
"Hiya, Rae." Finn grinned at her.  
"Why did we meet here?" Rae asked. She almost spat the words at him, but she felt really hurt because of what happened the day before.  
"I wanted this to be special. I'm sorry if I seemed rude when I told ya." He reached out and brushed hair off of her face. She blushed, but she was still a little uncomfortable.  
"Finn, it's been such a long time since I've seen ya. To be honest, I feel a bit weird." He looked at her, worried. He used the puppy dog eyes on her. She felt like melting, but she couldn't, she had to be strong. This was her life and she needed to know that she was in control. "You should've come back. You should've met me. You should've done something – if you really loved me." Rae felt tears building up in her eyes, but she pushed them back as hard as she could.  
"I know, Rae. Just trust me. I had my reasons. And you'll understand in a minute," he said and smiled. He stroke down her arm, and took hold of her hand. "Come, we need to go somewhere!" He dragged her along the path way, running towards the nicest view along the lake.  
"Rae, I know I haven't been around as much as I should. But I needed time to plan this out. I needed to find the words…" he looked at her and swallowed hard. "You know I'm no good with words." Rae smiled at him. "Rae, you're the strongest person I know. I want to be with you, and that's the truth. I want to be next to you when you feel like you can't be strong on your own. I want to protect you when you feel like you can't do it on your own. You're too good for me, I know that. But I want to be your knight, somehow." He took a few steps back, creating distance between them. "Rae, I know this is a bit sudden, but I had to do it this way, or I'd never had found the words. I love you, and I mean that. Will you marry me?" he said and took out a black box from his back pocket. He opened it, and Rae saw a silver ring with one diamond on. Rae started crying, happy tears. Rae nodded. She couldn't get any words to escape her lips. Finn kissed her and put the ring on her left hand.


End file.
